<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night After the fanmeet by teaserbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728921">Night After the fanmeet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe'>teaserbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the two of them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night After the fanmeet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Jong Kok opened the door rather harshly, mumbling all the way while he put his bag on the bed, "I can't even go to the gym.." he pouted, afraid that he would lose all the muscles he had gained if he skipped his daily exercise.</p><p>Gajin raised one eyebrow as a response, then he put his cigarette away. He peeked at the window behind him, "It's midnight and they're still shouting your name outside," the big man shrugged and glanced at his hyung, then inhaled the cigarette smoke deeply.</p><p>Jong Kok’s popularity had sky rocketed after being casted in Running Man, Gapjin knew he should be happy for him too, but dealing with the complaint from hotel tomorrow would be a pain in the ass.</p><p>"Gapin ya, stop smoking, you know I hate that..."</p><p>Here it comes, Gajin couldn't hid his annoyed face whenever his boss started complaining about his smoking habit, fatty stomach, wine collections, and other stuffs that he owned, that wasn’t ‘right’ in Kim Jong Kook’s healthy opinion.</p><p>"Hyung, I know you're still stressed out about the gym thing—but stop fussing about my life, because it's my life! And in case you forget, this is my room and I can do anything I want here. So go back to your eomma’s room, I want to have my rest!"</p><p>There, I've said it, Gpjin turned his back and avoided Jong Kook’s gaze, acting like he's pissed off while actually his heart was about to burst from nervousness and fear. Well, he just talked back to the tiger, the sparta commander of Running Man!</p><p>Nothing happened for a brief moment, and then he felt a pressure on his thigh. Gpjin almost screamed—thinking that the tiger would eat him alive—but his sanity returned and he rememberd that his hyung is human, thus he would only get a punch or a slap—not a ripped, shredded neck.</p><p>"Ya, Gapjn ya," Gapjn whirled to face Jong Kook, and suddenly he felt a soft, moist, hot flesh on his lips. Jog Kook’s lips. Was it a light kiss? No, because that lips parted and he felt a tongue licking his frozen lips, demanding for an entrance.</p><p>He searched his hyung's eyes, wondered what kind of expression he had when he decided to kiss his dongsaeng like that. Jong Kook's small eyes looked even smaller when he shut them, but somehow it looked erotically sexy, until Gpjin couldn’t hid the excitement in his pants.</p><p>Gajin realized that he had been staring at his hyung's face for too long when Jong Kook opened his eyes in a menacing sort of look, wondering why the hell Gapji took so much time only to open his mouth.</p><p>He knew by instinct, that he must not made his boss wait any longer or he would meet the consequence later. Gpjin held Jong Kook’s small waist to still him while he attacked his mouth hungrily.</p><p>Squeals were girls’ habit, and Jong Kook knew that as a manly muscle man he should not let such strange voices escaped from his lips no matter what… but he didn't expect that kind of aggressive attack from Gajin. And did he mention that his manager really know how to use his tongue in a right</p><p>way?</p><p>Jong ook circled his hands around Gapjin's neck, he stood up a little to reach his mouth without bumping on his fat stomach. Gapjn use that opportunity to slid his hands from that slim, muscly hips to the glorious buttocks.</p><p>Gpjin won't ever tell this to anyone—especially Jong Kook himself—but the one thing he liked the most about being Jon Kook’s manager and bodyguard was that he could always walk behind him, checking out his safety...and his ass. He had to admit that this guy deserved to be called ‘Sexy Korean Man’. He never saw any other man with such body (and ass, especially dat ass!) as perfect as his. So plump, round, tight and it fit in your hands perfectly.</p><p>And boy, it was sensitive too! Gapin smiled when he heard the other man moaned, praised himself for squeezing that sinful ass hard enough.</p><p>Gapjn almost knocked his head to the window behind him when Jng Kook parted their lips, forcefully shoving him away. Jong Kook panted hard, because, even though he was a veteran singer with great lungs capacity, but squirming and moaning while your partner sucked your breath and kept squeezing your ass hard, that's just too much for an old man like him.</p><p>"I can taste your cigarette..." JonKook said cooly as his thumb wiped his bottom lip. Gajin responded with a well-you-start-it-not-me face. He was startled though, when Jong Kook left his side and took his bag.</p><p>"Wait, hyung? Where are you going?" quickly he grabbed Jong Kook’s hands, stopping him mid-track.</p><p>"Hyung need to sleep, eomma is waiting for me also."</p><p>"And leaving me like this? After forcefully kissing me?" apjin pointed to his obviously erected manhood, but Jong Kook only stared.</p><p>"Well, I only want a light exercise before sleep. Besides, we have an early schedule tomorrow, you said so yourself."</p><p>"No." Gajin tried to manage his anger.</p><p>His boss might be much older than him, with the title of ‘The Capable One Man Sparta Commander’—or whatever other mighty names he got from fans—but in actuality, he was just a spoiled, selfish brat, who never listened to anyone’s wishes because his parents loved and spoiled him so much. One of the reason to hate his job as Ki Jong ook's babysitter.</p><p>But amidst the fact that Jong Kok was his boss, that he was the almighty commander, Gapin still desperately wanted his boner to be attached to the right place. "Hyung, I think your eomma is still watching her favorite drama, and I think you need your back massage."</p><p>It really was not the best excuse, but he was sure that Jong Kook needed a sexual release as much as him. He was just too shy to ask his dongsaeng’s help. Gajin was very sure of it, and he couldn't hid his smile when his hyung nodded and lied down on his stomach.</p><p>"Don't use too much strength, hyung have to work all day tomorrow," Jong Kook warned.</p><p>Gajin nodded right away, ignoring whether Jong Kook’s warning was about the massage, or the exciting thing he had in mind—the privilege of being his manager..... and lover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>